


Underneath the curtain

by Fortune_Memory



Category: Cry Baby - Melanie Martinez (Album), K-12 (Movie 2019), K-12 - Fandom, Melanie Martinez (Musician), Melanie Martinez - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Memory/pseuds/Fortune_Memory
Summary: Crybaby and brother spend time together
Relationships: Brother| BJD DOLL OOC, Crybaby/Melanie Martinez, Crybaby|Brother, Mommy|Daddy, Slut|Daddy
Kudos: 2





	Underneath the curtain

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnn-
> 
> Have my mess
> 
> Just thought Brother deserved more screen light. He wasn't even in K-12! Where was he when crybaby went to high school? College? Completing Senior year at a different school? Anyway he needed love so here you go everybody

Crybaby pov•

Mommy was curled up at the floor fast asleep. It was just another one of those nights. My milk Bottles scattered across the floor ,Dripping the familiar coffee brown liquid in a rhythmic song down the couch. She’ll clean it up in the Morning. We were supposed to be watching a family movie but no one was really paying attention to the television in the Dollhouse. The girl propped me up next to the doorway "Hey Celia,Time for dinner. Come down here." She pout fixing a strand of my hair and drop me to the floor in the kitchen before running away. Brother step from around the corner and laugh lowering a hand to me “Nice color crybaby. Blonde and Black..it suits you well.” I lay flat and hum “It is pretty isn’t it? I hoped it would come out like Mommy’s but..it’s a little darker.” I look up grabbing his hand and standing. Brother nodded a bit circling me “Vanilla Ice cream. Your hair reminds me of Vanilla Ice Cream. All fluffy,Soft and pale..it has colors and a bright Hue to it in the light. It’s pretty sweet Crybaby. I think you should keep this color. I’m sure Mom will love it. ” I relaxed and blink back tears and hug him “Oh Brother..thank you. For a moment there I thought you were going to say something Mean.” He hums a bit and shake his head turning beginning to walk away. “No..i wouldn’t say anything like that to you Kiddo. Besides being your older brother and having to be kind to you. I always say what I mean..in my own special way.” He whispered the last part, Dipping his left hand into his suspenders pocket,Slipping a slim coconut smelling cancer stick out and placing it between his lips. I wanted to try it sometimes but watching Mommy do it made me kinda Nervous to try. But seeing Brother it look a bit better maybe because once he’s held it in his mouth for awhile he starts smiling. It makes him happy and that makes me happy. It’s called smoking..but my brother called it Freedom. I liked the thought of freedom. Brother gave a gentle smile on the left side of his mouth. The same side the coconut stick was on. “Looks like Mom is all tuckered out. Might have to skip out on Family movie night. Pretty obvious Dad won’t be coming home on time to watch the selected movie.”I didn’t want to think about Daddy. Who cares about where he is. Probably out working again ..he was always working late but no high amount of money ever reached the house. With the hours he spent away you’d think the Dollhouse would be covered in Glitters and Gold by now. “Oh Poop...I chose a good movie too. I really wanted to watch it with everyone.” I saw a little twinkle in brother eyes as I spoke. What did that mean? He starts to head down the hall and up the staircase to his bedroom “What Movie did you choose Crybaby?” I run after him and follow up the staircase “The Addams Family.” Brother gave me a long stare before looking up the staircase again “Well the VHS In my room works just fine. We could watch it upstairs or possibly watch a few episodes in the morning. It’s your call crybaby.” He smile wider and stop at the top of the Staircase. He must have wanted me to Join him.

I smiled and quickly follow up the staircase. Brother hummed watching and pick me up , Placing me on his hip and head up the next staircase. I leaned in and plop my face down against his shoulder and look down the stairs counting every step he take. As the stairs creak i took note of it beginning to number them. Right about… I look down at my fingers and count them. Too many stairs for my five fingers so i count my nails too “...20” Brother look back and nod “How many on each staircase?” I look down and smile numbering the stairs again “10” Brother laugh and turn the corner walking into his bedroom. “Great Job crybaby. You are getting better at math. I think you deserve a Reward.” I gasp and flop over as he Toss me on his bed. He turn on the Television and head out the room. “Be back real quick. You just set up the movie. If someone comes upstairs...lock the door.” I look over to the lock of the Doll house nodding as he left. I crawled out of the Bed and start to dig through the VHS tapes on Brother Shelf. He was always organized and simple with his Bedroom. That’s what made him interesting. Everything was placed in his own way. I thumbed through the tapes labled with a Capital A and count them “Ah there it is Tape 64.” I took it out the case and blew off the dust placing it in the VHS player. The Television flicker with Rainbow colors for awhile before a Black screen appear. It came back on playing the first episode. I sat back and curl up under my blankets waiting for Brother to come back. I finished the First episode and heard the Door begin to creak open. I hopped out of the Bed and tip-toe to the Door to open it. As i got closer the silence grew longer. I took a deep breath before pulling it open “AH!” Brother screamed and grabbed me by my waist and spun me around. He was screaming for fun and i was screaming in fear. “Ah come on Crybaby it’s just me.” He move my hands back from my eyes and kiss away my tears. I nod hugging his neck laughing a bit. “I know..I’m sorry.” His eyes started to lose the sparkle again as he face me. What is it that’s upsetting him? Was it me? I took his face and brought him down to my level“Don’t do that. I’m really sorry Brother..Really” He took my hand and shake his head taking another Coconut stick from behind his right ear and lighting it. “It’s fine Crybaby i’m okay. Let’s just watch the movie,Okay?” I nod laying against him as he sit down on the Bed. He smiled a bit and brought a satchel from behind his back “I bring gifts Crybaby. You’ll love this.” I rasie a brow looking at the satchel. It was larger than any satchel i’ve ever seen. Something was filling it up and bulged outwards close to tearing. He smiled softly and hand it to me. I open the flap and giggle looking down in the satchel. Inside the satchel was complete sin for a kid. It was filled with Ice cream,Cookies,Cakes,Candy..Mostly chocolate. “How did you do it? Mommy would never let you come in the house with that many sweets.” I burst out in laughter and take out a Bunny Fudge-pop covered in strawberry sprinkles. He nod taking a giant Starcrunch from the bag “Yeah..true but she’s been asleep for the past three hours so i had time to go shopping.” I nod smiling at his genius plan. I lay back against his chest looking at the Televison. He buried his chin in the crook of my neck and watch also. “Whoa wait episode two. You watched one without me?” I giggled at his pouting expression and nod. “The Movie didn’t want to wait. The Show must go on whether there is an Audience or not.” Brother nodded slowly and look down at me “You’re forgiven Crybaby. Just sum it up for me okay?” I nod and told him everything he missed even though he’s seen this show a billion times. It was fun seeing his act suprised and shocked at the things that were most obvious. “Really? Ah well i missed a lot..Bummer maybe i can watch it later.” I giggled and nod as we return our focus to the Movie. We spent the night giggling and eating sugar. Why can’t every family night be like this? Brother never really came down from his room unless it was for Dinner or school. Besides that..god knows where he goes when Mommy isn’t looking. Brother locked his arms around my waist kissing my cheek “Having Fun Crybaby?” I look back and nod returning to his lap after cleaning the melted ice cream from my hands. He smile running his fingers through my hair and sigh softly beginning to chew his coconut stick a bit. He stop after awhile and put it out “Hm..we’ve been up for awhile crybaby. You should probably head to bed now.” I didn’t want to leave just yet. This was my one chance to see him happy. “I’m not tired. Please just a little bit more.” I tried holding back but my lip quivered and my vision grew blurry. “Whoa Crybaby..it’s alright. You don’t have to sleep now..i won’t make you leave.” Brother took Crybaby head bringing it to his chest rocking her. He hated to see her cry. Sure..no sibbling want’s to see their sibbling really hurt but this hurt more than anything. He pressed his fingers under her eyelids and cut the tears in quick sweeps across her eyes. “Come now..you could stay in here tonight. Just you an-” A thud was heard in the Hall. Brother didn’t seem to like this sound. Once it came his voice grew a bit deeper “Don’t worry about that crybaby. Just focus on me..let’s just finish the show...Okay?” I nodded shutting my eyes a bit. As time went on Mommy peeked into the room “Good...night……” with that stretched sentence she walked out shutting the door behind her. Once she was out of sight , The sound of her bottle clink against her teacup. The sound of thudding heels fade down the Hall. We turn back to the Television but neither one of us could focus. We decided to try and sleep once again couldn’t focus. Brother was the worst. He couldn’t keep his eyes closed. They popped back open like baby Shoo Shoo after she fell down the stairs. “....Crybaby Get under the covers.” I didn’t like the Authority in his voice. However i obeyed and slip down under the sheets when Dad slammed the door open. “Hey Son. I just wanted to say goodnight. Where’s Crybaby?” He sigh softly and eyed the gold coconut stick in his shirt . “Haven’t seen her,Perhaps she went to a sleepover at Magnolia house. She said she wanted to go.” I raise a brow wondering how he knew all this. Dad’s expression appear careless and bright as usual “Oh well..good night kiddo!” He quickly walk out the room with a rather underdressed woman following after him. 

  
  
  



End file.
